


Who is.. Peter Parker?

by imaseaseal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Escape, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fear, Friendship, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaseaseal/pseuds/imaseaseal
Summary: [Spiderman FFH - Spoilers]__________My adaptation if how 'Spiderman No Way Home' or just after the events following 'Spiderman Far From Home' will go but more of an innocent Peter becomes aggressive and all his emotions come out.__________
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	1. Reason

Spiderman's identity is out. Not to Ned. Not to Mj. Not to Happy. Not to Aunt May. Not to The Avengers. His identity is out to, THE WORLD! 

"SPIDERMAN'S REAL NAME IS PETER PARKER."

Thats what the video provided by the Daily Bugle said. The video every News Network and other media groups spread all over the place.

The Daily Bugle were known to be an unreliable source but is 100% on the money, spot on, hit the nail on the head, hit the bullseye, Aced it, hole in one, spare and any other saying where they got it right. 

From the menace of Quentin Beck. Mysterio. Ex Stark Employee. Fraudster, Hero Wannabe, Lier. Backstabbing Beck. Peter's ex friend. 

Peter feels guilty for putting the world in jeopardy with Stark Tech. 

Knowing Beck's identity of an ex employee and how Tony ripped him of nameing his work BARF and giving him no credit for the little experiment of reassurance and paid him virtually nothing for his job the experiment cost $511,000,000 and for his services got paid way less than a million. 

Peter blamed Tony Stark.

For turning his life upside down.

Peter blamed Tony because..  
he turned the friendly neighbourhood spiderman and gave him the responsibility of an Avenger.

Peter blamed Tony for..  
not giving any credit to Beck and then when credit was asked for he fired him.

Peter blamed Tony for..  
giving Peter an innocent boy the responsibility of becoming the next Tony Stark.

Peter blamed Tony for..  
sactifcing himself for humanity and breaking Peter Parker's heart.

Peter blamed Tony for..  
causing the havoc and wverything Beck did across Europe.

Peter blamed Tony for..  
Making him ill, scared of everything and everyone, taking the joy out of life. Peter blamed Tony for everything that caused made his life misery.

Long gone was the iconic figure he looked up to.  
Iron man was the hero, but the villian in this tale.

Happy said that Tony second guessed everything he did. Yes, they brought peace to the world and to everyone.

But that resulted in destruction in Peter's.

Happy says that Tony second guessed everything he did but didnt seconf guess Peter.

"Tony wouldn't have done the things that he did, if it you didnt know you'd end up here when he was gone"

Maybe it would be better if Peter wasnt here, there this whole story wouldnt have happened.


	2. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's relationship with people now.

Peter's POV:  
-  
So I came back from my trip, angry and annoyed at the legendary Tony Stark, Ironman a guy painted in murals and has shrines dedicated to him for sacrificing himself for the sake of humanity. Although before the field trip I was a wreck and would cry with anything related to him and now I would bawl my fists in anger. 

Thanks to him I am now a vigilante on the run although when I went to Germany during to fight Cap. I signed the accords but now because he wouldn't credit Beck I got framed for his false murder and the destruction of London, the whole destruction during that trip was down to Tony. He saved my many times but it would be better if he hadn't then I'd have lived a happy fulfilled life not this menacing life. 

Now the whole world knows who I am not just the name but my face it is now all over the internet, my phone has been flooded with messages. The only possitive is that Flash now knows I'm Spiderman and now believes that I have been in a room with Tony Stark and has stopped bullying me but has instead started doing interviews about -What great friends we are! and what it is like having Spiderman as a best friend!- When that is obviously fake, he is just using my name for his own attention. 

Ned and Mj have offered me a place to stay and to help me on the run, they thankfully are being quiet to the press. But I feel guilty for putting them on the spotlight too so I don't want to burden them till I'm safe. 

The school have spoken up about knowing I had an internship and noticed how I would disappear every so often and wondered where I went when I was supposed to be in MOMA studying artists but instead was in a flying in a donut billions of miles from earth as backup. 

Aunt May got recorded outside the Apartment reading a statement asking me to return home and that she wants to be left alone and when questioned if she knew if I was Spiderman she said yes but discussed my safety with Pepper and Tony.

Some people saw me as a threat and others sae me as a hero. Nobody saw throught the lies Mysterio put out but said that was one bad event and said I did good overall as nobody is perfect. The crooks I caught never liked me but definitely don't like me now and those I've rescued said I was good but the media said they were biased because I saved their life or helped them cross the roads. 

Happy and Pepper tried to contact me because they can give me a place to lay low and give me some money but haven't commented on the controcersy as of yet. Pepper did nothing wrong, Tony did and I felt sorry for her because her boss, husband and father of her daughter died and she was under the stress of my secret. 

Morgan wanted me to go to the and stay at the lake house, in all fairness it sounded lovely because nobody but family, friends and avengers know about it. The fresh air, walks in the woods fishing in the lake have a simple life away from the city sounded like a wonderful tranquil holiday but I felt insecure if I went and took Morgan and Pepper's privacy away from them. 

The Asguardians of the Galaxy offered me a spot on the team in other circumstances I was say yes but I felt too oblivious if I were to be hiding out in space. A tree, A God, Fellow Peter, A robot, A mantis, A maniac raccoon and An invisible dude and if I joined a spider would be on the team sounded awesome but not at the moment. 

Wakanda was now open to the world if it was a couple years before the accords it would have been the perfect hiding spot but now it is one of the busiest tourist destinations im the world. 

So therefore I am on the run until I know what to do and how to solve this problem which only seems to be getting bigger and bigger. I know I have support but everyone in that support bubble is either getting hounded on by journalists and police or is too complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna try update this regularly, I don't know how long this story will be but I'll try my best. 
> 
> Thank you. Have a great day!


End file.
